


Brotherly Comfort

by boredomsMuse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Gen, Lance and Keith are Brothers, also yes i know its a little late to be doing a keiths reveal fic but like yolo, muse couldnt find the fanfics he wanted to read so he wrote them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: Lance was a little surprised to find Keith sitting on his bed after revealing his galran heritage.  Not because it's weird for Keith to go to him for comfort, they were brothers after all.  But considering the topic, he was a little surprised Keith wasn't avoiding him.





	Brotherly Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently the way to get my interest in fanfiction again is for ao3 to have almost no galran lance fics, almost no altean lance fics that fit what i want, and almost no lance and keith are brothers au  
> and they definitely dont have the kolivan and lance are brothers au i want  
> ...still no motivation for cause of crash tho sorry guys  
> It's also not my best work, enjoy all the same

Lance was a little surprised to find Keith on his bed that night, quietly staring into his apparently galra heirloom.  Not because it was weird to find Keith on his bed, it used to happen all the time when they were kids.  Public tantrums were frowned upon back home, and Keith had taken to that a lot easier than Lance.  Instead of throwing a public fit he’d go sit on Lance’s bed and wait until he was free to talk, then they’d sit there and talk.  Lance had done the same, on the rare occasions things hurt so much he got quiet.

What surprised Lance was not that Keith was seeking him for comfort, it was that he was seeking Lance for comfort over this issue in particular.  Lance had been sure the other paladin would stir clear of him and avoid any kind of confrontation.  That was just the way Keith was.  He preferred to run from his problems.  Yet here he was, sitting on Lance’s bed waiting for him.

Maybe it was because Lance had handled the reveal so well, especially compared to the others.  Coran had tried to handle things gracefully, but he hadn’t quite managed and he couldn’t quite look at Keith.  Allura had thrown grace out entirely.  Lance had just been… well, shocked.  There had been a moment, maybe, when he’d been scared.  But being galran didn’t change who Keith was, and finding out he was galran didn’t suddenly make Keith evil.  Being an older brother made Keith evil.  The galran thing didn’t change any of it.

“Hey.”  Lance greeted, taking the spot next to Keith who grunted in response.  They were quiet a moment, Lance not really sure what to say.  It had been a long time since Keith had come to him for comfort.  “They’ll come around.”  He eventually settled on.  “They’re just shocked is all.”

“It’s not them,” Keith mumbled.  It took Lance a moment to get what that meant.  It wasn’t about the team or the alteans at all.  That’s why he’d come to Lance.

“Oh.”  He said softly.  “I don’t think they’ll care.”  Keith let out a cold laugh at the claim.

“Are you kidding?  They’ll disown me the second they find out.”  He argued.

“They’re not going to disown you, Keith, stop being so dramatic.”  Lance rolled his eyes, his tone casual.  He just wanted to keep the conversation light, not take the serious turn it looked like it would.  Keith was having none of that.

“It’s not dramatic Lance!  I’m part of the reason they don’t have a planet anymore; they’ll hate me!”  He snapped.

“You’re not part of the reason.”  Lance fired right back.  “You weren’t there; you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“But I’m _galra_.”  Keith spat the word like it left a bad taste in his mouth.  Up until a few days ago, Lance had said it the same way.

“That doesn’t change who you are.”  He said firmly.  “They’ll know that.”

“It doesn’t matter; they’ll have to disown me.  No one would be okay with it.”  Keith brushed the assurance off.

“What do you mean?”  Lance frowned.

“Even if Mama and Pa don’t care, no one’s going to let a galra be an altean prince.”  He stated as if it were a fact.  It took Lance a few minutes to come up with something to say to that.  It was a lot more solid than thinking their kind parents would disown Keith.

“Okay, maybe not _everyone’s_ going to be okay with it.”  He admitted after a few minutes.  “But it doesn’t matter.  Mama and Pa are good rulers, and you’re not technically in line for the throne.  Even if some people are mad about it, they’re not going to disown you.  They’re not like that.”

“You don’t know that,”  Keith claimed.

“Yes, I do.”  Lance huffed.  “Mama and Pa love you.  There’s no way they’ll disown you.  In fact, I’m so sure they won’t I’ll make a royal oath.  If they do, for some reason, disown you I’ll leave with you.”  

“You’d never give up being a prince.  You wouldn’t last a week.”  Keith huffed, rolling his eyes.

“Exactly.  That’s how sure I am you _won’t_ be disowned.”  Lance grinned.  Keith rolled his eyes again but didn’t argue, which Lance was pretty sure was a win.  At least he’d stopped fiddling with the knife.

“…do you think they already know?”  Keith eventually broke the silence.  This time Lance didn’t need to ask what he meant.  He’d been thinking about it since Keith revealed the meaning of his blade.

“Probably.”  He answered.  “I mean, it explains everything, right?  We always thought it was weird Mama and Pa would adopt a random human kid.” 

“They said they knew my dad,” Keith recalled.  “He probably knew who he was leaving with me.”

“They probably knew him because of your mum.”  Lance guessed.  “So they probably know about the Blade.”

“I was thinking that too,”  Keith mumbled.

“That’s great!  If they know the Blade there’s no way they’ll care if you’re galra!”  Lance announced, grinning.

“We don’t know that they know the Blade.”  Keith pointed out.

“Then we’ll ask.”

“What if someone overhears?  Or the Blade mentions it to Allura or Shiro?”  Keith asked.  Lance winced at the thought.

“Right…”  He mumbled.  Despite having being Paladins for months now, Keith and Lance hadn’t even mentioned they were brothers, let alone the identity of their whole family.  The first thing hadn’t been intentional.  It just never came up.  Lance wasn’t even sure if Shiro or Hunk had put two and two together yet.  The second thing was very intentional.

Altea had been destroyed over ten thousand years ago, but the alteans had been too widespread for even the galra to take them all out.  They no longer had their own planet, and they weren’t quite the species Allura and Coran talked them up to be anymore.  That didn’t mean they weren’t still a large and advanced species spanning over multiple planets, most of which weren’t actually aware the alteans were there.  One of those planets was Earth, in fact, most believed Earth was the first place the alteans settled after the loss of their home planet.  Earth was also where the altean royal family had been living for thousands of years.  Lance and Keith were both part of that royal family.

Lance had been born into the family and was currently third in line for the throne, behind his older siblings.  Keith had been adopted a few years after Lance was born and though he wasn’t technically in line for the throne (they’d thought him human, and humans had considerably shorter lifespans than alteans), he was every bit the altean prince Lance was.

Part of being princes meant keeping up traditions, like not mentioning the whole altean thing to unapproved humans.  Lance was pretty sure they’d be given a free pass for telling their team, it wasn’t like they were revealing aliens were a thing.  The problem was Allura and Coran.  They’d already gone through so much, losing everything they’d ever know.  Neither Lance or Keith wanted to tell Allura she wasn’t technically a crown princess anymore.  Or that alteans had moved on without them.

They’d intended to tell them but… well, Lance wasn’t going to lie he’d been hoping the war wouldn’t last this long.  Right now he definitely wasn’t about to tell Allura, she was already mad, and Lance was certain she’d take issue with Keith being an altean prince. 

“I mean, the Blade’s probably pretty decent at keeping secrets.”  Lance pointed out.  “If we tell them it’s a secret, we can probably trust they’ll keep it.  And if they do know our parents, they’re already keeping it secret.” 

“I don’t know Lance.  We barely know anyone in the Blade.”  Keith mumbled.

“It’s worth the chance.  If they know our parents then we know for sure you’re just being dramatic.”  Lance decided.  Keith sighed.

“Fine… but let’s ask in the morning.  I just really want this day to end.”  He agreed. 

“Do you want to sleep in here?”  Lance offered.  Keith nodded, removing his gloves and his shoes before settling into the bed.  Lance grumbled about it, grabbing his pyjamas to actually get changed but the complaining was mostly token.  He knew better than to complain; it had never changed Keith’s mind before.

**Author's Note:**

> just reminding everyone you can find me at my tumblr [here](http://kails-musings.tumblr.com)  
> hmu about those other aus i want to read if you want


End file.
